


On Love's Light Wings

by simonspeaks



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Carry On Big Bang, F/F, F/M, M/M, Romeo and Juliet AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 07:59:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17804132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonspeaks/pseuds/simonspeaks
Summary: Music. Ice cream parlours. Questionable decisions made by 10th years and parents alike. What's there not to love about the lives of Simon Capulet and Tyrannus "Baz" Montague? When they meet by chance in a music store things escalate quickly until they're at a party together sharing a wine bottle and fried eggs.





	On Love's Light Wings

**Author's Note:**

> This is my BABY. I wanna thank @neck-mole and @goodbyedandelion on tumblr for betaing my fic, it means a lot! This was for the Carry On Big Bang so @basilton-grimm-bitch on tumblr made some amazing art for this! 
> 
> The playlist for this fic can be found here: https://open.spotify.com/user/blackveilpanic%21boyromance/playlist/5m7cIMJZ5OTgd7zMRZJd6Y?si=WcZKcAsGSkGBLHaQjFeBBQ

#  PART ONE: BEFORE THE PARTY

  
  
"Aggie!" 

  
She turns her body around quickly, like the spin of a bottle. 

 

"What is it, Simon?" Her voice is cold and shows no emotion.

  
"Aren't you going to stay?" Simon's voice is soft, and it breaks a little. His eyebrows furrow together, creating wrinkles on his forehead. The winter snow whips around Agatha, the wind snatching up the hem of her fur cloak and bashing it against her legs.

  
Her voice softens too as she takes a step forward, looking at Simon with her golden brown eyes. "I'm not a prize, Simon. You need to understand that." She raises her hand as if to brush his cheek with it, but lets it hang in the air for a moment before letting it drop back to her side. "I'm not going to avoid living my life so that I can wait in some castle for you to fulfil your 'great quest' and come home to me." The next part she says with her entire being. "I am my own person, and I deserve to **_live my life_**." 

  
And with that, she vanishes.

  
Simon looks around the empty courtyard, the frozen over fountain, the snowy fields and driveway. With no sign of Agatha anywhere, he retreats back to the warmth of his mansion.   
Nobody had ever heard of anyone vanishing like that.  
  
\--  
  
Agatha finds herself on a sandy beach, the sun starting to warm her up. She’s still wearing her clothes meant for the icy conditions of Watford in the winter, but here it is far too hot for that, so she takes her emerald green fur cloak off and lays it beside her on the sand. Next, she takes off her shoes and socks taking the chance to let herself dig her toes into the sand. She has her phone in her back pocket, and she pulls it out. 5:55 pm, no messages to display. _Good,_ she thinks to herself. _Nobody's come looking for me just yet._   
  
\--  
  
Penny finds Simon in the kitchen eating a leftover bean and ham casserole. 

  
"Well, how did it go?"

  
Simon grumbles and shoves another bite of the casserole in his mouth.

  
"Not well for you, then."

  
Silence.

  
Penny helps herself onto one of the bar stools and leans on the counter. "Well, what do you want to do? Because you can't pine after her forever, you know."

  
Simon leans his back against the fridge. "I dunno... it would be nice to just forget about her."

  
"Well, then I have a splendid idea. Your parents are out of town this weekend, right?"

  
"Yeah, what are you suggesting?" He asks, his mouth full of beans.

  
Penny rests her chin on her folded hands with a twinkle of mischief in her eyes. 

  
He immediately frowns. "Oh no, I know that look. Whatever you are planning, Penny, count me out."

  
"Are you really sure you want to miss out on the party of the century? It'll be great, I promise."  
  
++  
  
"Well, mates," Baz looks at his cousin and friend, "I do believe it's time to go to town and act like the helpless teenage hooligans we are." He says with a smirk gracing his face.

  
"Oh, dearest Basilton," Niall says, his acting poor, but the message of teasing still remains. "Wherever shall we go?"

  
"To the opera?" Dev says loudly, raising his hand dramatically as if he is performing in said opera himself.

  
Baz makes a sweeping motion with his hand. "Someplace better than that. We're going to the music store, lads."

  
"Oh yeah!" They all yell at the ceiling. They grab their leather jackets from the back of the couch, where they’d haphazardly thrown them when they'd put on Visions of Hollywood by Make Out Monday.

  
Baz leads his friends into the garage and unlocks his slick black 2015 Chevy Impala.

  
On the drive to town, there’s enough time to play David Bowie's Rebel Rebel and Magic Dance. Nobody could deny it, those leggings he'd worn in The Labyrinth showed quite a bit of Bowie's, er-hem, package. 

  
They drive into the parking lot of The Music Co-Op, and when they walk in the owner waves at them. 

 

"Hello boys," Lucy says sweetly. "Have you met my son, Simon?" She motions to the boy sitting awkwardly by the cash register. His tanned skin is covered in freckles and moles, and when he looks up and gives them a little wave, Baz can't think straight.  _ But can I ever really think straight?  _

  
Baz gives him a mini smile and a little wave back at him. "Hi," he manages to breath out.   
Dev and Niall look at each other, knowing full well where this is headed. _Was he fucking mocking me?_ Simon thinks angrily. _Only Salisbury’s do that wave._

  
"It's so nice to meet you, Simon," Niall says, holding out his hand for Simon to shake.   
Simon is bewildered by this odd gang of boys. The overly nice redhead, the one who has yet to say anything, and the one who gives off evil vibes. Pure hatred seemed to emanate from him… but what reason did he have to hate Simon already? What had Simon done to him? 

  
The three of them make their way to the back of the store, where the rock and roll and punk rock section is.

  
"So, Bazzzz," Dev says with a grin, shooting a pointed look across the store towards a certain golden-haired boy. "What about that boy, Simon?" 

  
Baz shrugs. "He's pretty, sure." He sighs, dragging his long fingers through his dark hair, pushing it back into its place.

  
"You aren't getting off so easily this time, Pitch," Niall says, looking through the vinyl records. “The last time you walked away from a guy you said was pretty, you never saw him again.”

  
There's a chime of bells, and the three of them look to the front of the store where a short Indian girl walks in.

 

"Penny!" Simon slides off his stool and wraps his arms around her. 

  
The rest of their conversation is too quiet for the three boys to hear until they go up to the counter to buy Bowie's _Heroes_ album. They wait patiently, talking amongst themselves while the cashier pays them no mind.

  
"How long do you think this is gonna take?" Dev whispered to Baz and Niall, leaning his head towards them.

  
"I dunno," Niall mutters, glancing over at Simon, who is now looking at the group as if he hadn’t noticed them before.

  
"Sorry, uh, I can help you now!" 

 

"It's his first day of work," Penny says, her arms resting on the counter with her head resting on her hands.

 

Simon blushes. "Sorry guys."

 

"It’s alright." Dev slides the album onto the counter, barcode up. Simon scans it and turns it over.

 

"David Bowie? You three know good music," Penny says, and elbows Simon in the ribs. "You could learn a couple things from them." She says pointedly.

 

"It's not my fault all my parents play is folk music from the 30s," he says offhandedly, checking the register before looking up at his customers. "That'll be  €17.47 .”

  
The three of them fish through their pockets for their wallets. 

 

"Didn't we go to school together? I feel like I recognize your face." Penny asks the crew.

 

"Depends. Did you go to school with Gareth?" Baz asks, his black leather wallet in hand.

 

"The Buckle Boy?" Simon chuckles and Penny cracks a smile.

 

Niall laughs. "Yeah, him.” He leans his head towards Simon and Penny. “Do you know why he's called that?"

 

"No, but do tell," Simon says, intrigued now, as he puts his elbows forward on the counter beside the record laying there, forgotten for the moment.

 

Baz glances into the backroom behind Simon. "Is your mom still here? She won't want to hear this."

 

Simon turns around to check. Lucy is looking at him innocently from the desk she’s perched on. He turns back to Baz, a blush on his face. "I guess you'll have to tell us that story later. Do you want a bag for that?" Simon picks up the record.

  
"A bag would be great," Baz says. “But, uh, do you want your money?”

 

Simon’s blush creeps even farther down his neck. “Uh, yeah.”

 

Baz hands him the money and Simon puts the  €17.47 in the cash register .

 

Simon bags the record up and hands it to Baz. “Well, enjoy the music!”

  
The three of them wave goodbye as the bells chime behind them.

  
"So... where to next?" Dev asks, hands in his pockets.

  
"Devlin, mate, is that even a question? The ice cream parlour, of course!" Niall skips for a short bit on the sidewalk then turns around to look at the cousins. "Come on guys, I am excited to taste their pistachio white chocolate in a waffle cone!"

  
"You are the weirdest fucking person, Niall," Dev mutters under his breath, a smile on his face as he runs to catch up with the other boy.   


Baz smiles a little at his cousin and his feelings for their red-headed friend. Pulling out his phone, he opens Twitter. At the top of his dashboard there's a tweet that says: "you've never walked behind your friends when there's not enough room on the sidewalk and it shows". He retweets that and put his phone back in his pocket.    


Fifty Licks is a weird ice cream parlour. Considered the best ice cream shoppe in town, it’s got all the unusual flavours you could ask for. It’s the scene where local teens all come to hang out, or at least the ones cool enough to claim and keep a spot for longer than a day. As much as teenagers are always known for trashing places, it’s pristine. It has big wide windows, brightly decorated furniture, and plants. Lots, and lots of plants.   


There's a chime on the door, much like the one at the record store, ringing behind Dev, Niall, and Baz as they walk into the air-conditioned room. 

 

Gareth, one of the regular employees, is behind the counter. He waves, a damp white rag in his hand. "Hey guys, what can I get for you?"  
  
"I'll have your newest flavour," Niall crosses his arms and leans them onto the top of the ice cream plastic cover. "The Pistachio Wonder." He winks at Gareth, who blushes a little.   
  
Gareth isn't the type of guy that you would immediately think was cute, but his looks seem to grow on people, even if they had heard of the buckle story. Everyone at Watford High knows about the buckle story, and even after graduating, he gets questions about it from younger year kids. He has shoulder length white blond hair tied up in a rainbow bandana, showcasing his dark brown roots.

  
Baz looks at Gareth's waist and sure enough, he has one of his many belt buckles on. This one has horses on it and is made of leather. Baz can't help but sigh.   
  
"And what would you like, Baz?" Gareth asks as he hands Niall his Pistachio Wonder.   
  
"I'll get the uh, lemon saffron in a waffle cone please."  
  
Gareth scoops his ice cream. "So, how are things with you three? Any new musical adventures?" 

  
"Well, Gareth," Niall takes a big lick of his ice cream. "We," He points at Baz and Dev, "were just at the Music Co-Op, and what did we find but one of the king himself - David Bowie's - records baby!"   
  
Dev excitedly pulls it out of the plastic bag he's been carrying to show Gareth their absolute gem of a find.   
  
"I daresay that the more we go there, the better their taste in music is. Isn’t that right, boys?" Baz says.  
  
Gareth snickers and hands Baz his lemon saffron waffle cone. He looks up at Dev, who's still holding up Bowie's album, examining it. "What would you like?"  
  
"Hm, oh. I'll have the… Rocky-Road."   
  
Paying for their ice cream is a quick task, and since it's nice outside, they decide to walk back to the car and enjoy their ice cream on the way home.  
  
"Goodbye, Gareth!" Niall singsongs, waving his fingers at Gareth as he walks out the door, the bell ringing as they open the door and it falls closed behind them.  
  
"Rocky-Road, as usual," Niall says. "Do you ever get bored of it?"  
  
“Not rea-”  
  
“Don't worry cuz, you can have a taste of mine, " says Baz.  
  
"Sorry, but you can't have any of my pistachio," Niall moves his ice cream across his body, as far away from Dev as possible.  
  
"I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news Niall Benjamin Kelly," Dev pauses for his well known comedic effect. "But pistachio ice cream is fucking disgusting."   
  
And this is why Baz loves his cousin. He bends himself over laughing.   
  
"Oh, come on, are you sure you don't want any of my delicious ice cream?" Niall waves it in front of Dev's face while Dev tries to get as far away from the offending object.   
  
If one were to watch this scene from, say, behind the cash register of the Music Co-Op, which has the perfect viewpoint of three teen boys goofing around, who knows what conclusions one would come to, besides them being party animals. And if one golden-haired employee were worried about his party that weekend, then inviting party animals was absolutely critical to making the party a hit. And so, Simon makes a decision. He calls out to his mom in the back room, telling her he’s going outside to get a breath of fresh air.  
  
Baz, Dev, and Niall make their way to Baz's car, ice cream in their hands and smiles on their faces with a David Bowie record in a plastic bag.   
  
"Hey!" They turn to where Simon stands by the side door of the Music Co-Op, wearing a tight-fitting yellow sweater and - _Merlin_ , Baz thought - maroon skinny jeans.   
  
"Yeah?" Dev calls.  
  
"Do you wanna come to a party this weekend?"  
  
Wow. They had not been expecting that.

  
"Uhhh, us?" Dev asks.

 

"Yeah. You look like you could liven up a party, or something."

 

Baz glares at him. "Sorry, but we're generally not really into going to parties strangers have invited us to."  _ Even if they work at the best store in the world. _ Ice cream drips onto his wrist and he licks it off. 

 

Penny comes up behind Simon on the porch. "Come on guys, it'll be the talk of the town."

 

"Oh no," Baz says, his voice laced with sarcasm. "How could we miss it?"

 

"Well uh, I guess the word hasn't really gotten out yet about it. They sent out the invitations yesterday," says Simon. 

 

"What, to every teenager in the town?"

 

Simon looks at Penny. 

 

"They thought it would be better that way. After all the saying is the more the merrier." Penny leans herself against the wooden railing.

  
"We'd love to! Where at?" Niall asks.

  
"I'll text you the address. Should I give you my number?"  
  
"Yeah, here, one sec." Dev pulls out his phone as Simon walks over. "Alright, ready."  
  
“Nine-two-one.”  
  
Dev types. "Yep"  
  
“Three-two-nine.”  
  
"Mhm."   
  
“Five-six-seven-eight.”  
  
"Well that last part's easy enough to remember," Baz says.  
  
"Haha, yeah." Simon smiles. "I, uh, got to get back to work, but I'll see you guys on Saturday, yeah? And maybe then you can tell me the story about how Buckle Boy got his name?"

  
"For sure, man," Niall says. 

  
"Cool, uh, bye!" Simon waves and goes back through the door, disappearing into a room full of music.

 

How Baz wishes he had that job. 

  
The boys turn back to the car and get in with Baz driving, Niall in the passenger seat, which leaves Dev smack-dab in the middle back seat, where he could lean forward and still feel like he was a part of the group. 

  
"Niall, why the fuck would you say that we're going to a party with what seem like the biggest dorks of the entire town? And that includes the goatherd." 

 

"He was attractive, don't you think?" Dev says from the back, a teasing lilt in his voice. 

 

"What? Who?" Baz asks, confused.

 

"Lucy's kid, Simon."

 

“He was a disaster is what he was. Did you see his outfit?" says Baz. "Maroon pants and a yellow sweater do not go together. At all."

 

"He looked put together in a messy way," Niall says.

 

Baz mutters, "Disaster boy." 

 

\--

 

_ Tyrannus_Montague has posted.  _

 

Simon quickly picks up his phone and opens to twitter. 

 

A retweet. “You’ve never walked behind your friends when there’s not enough room on the sidewalk and it shows.”

 

He retweets it to his spam account and adds a laughing/crying emoji. 

 

_ Maybe the Montagues aren’t as bad as I’d thought. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


#  PART TWO: THE PARTY

  
  


"Where did you say it was, Niall?"

 

"The Capulet's place."

 

"So we're going to our enemy's house? For a masquerade party?" Baz drawls then smirks. "Sign me the fuck up." 

 

Dev pats his back. "That's the Baz I know."

\--

 

_ Saturday, 8:53 pm _

 

It's easy to tell which place it is: there are white and dark blue balloons all around the entry to the driveway off of the main road, and some follow the one-mile paved road that leads to the Capulet mansion. They drive slowly and carefully. Looking out the windows, Niall and Dev notice that the Capulets have horses on a pasture. 

 

"This is unfair, why do they get so many horses?" 

 

"Jealous, Dev?" Niall asks, a teasing lilt in his voice.

 

"Yes, who are we kidding, don't we all want,” he takes a moment to count them. “ 14 horses?"

 

"Well if you and Wellbelove ever get married we'll know the reason." Baz looks over at Niall, who shares a knowing look, that this is indeed the truth.

 

"Actually I can't marry her. She didn't like me anyway, and she's missing."

 

"Wait," Niall turns his body to face the backseat. "The king's daughter is missing and they haven't found her yet? How long has she been gone?"

 

"A week, I think. Some people think she might have been kidnapped by Lord Capulet and his wife so that she would marry his son. That would give them power over us that we wouldn't be able to achieve otherwise. I mean, the king can't prosecute his own daughter."

 

They pull up to the mansion where there's a spot for parking. The front door is open, letting the blue and red lights from inside wash out into the dark night. From outside Dev, Niall, and Baz can hear the bass from the music. 

 

"Time to mask up," says Baz and the three of them grab their masks out of the backpack next to Dev in the back. The three of them are in formal wear, Niall matching with Dev. Fancy black shoes, black pants, a white button-down with a red vest and black bow tie. Niall's mask is of a rooster, Dev's is a peacock and Baz's mask is a dove. Gold detailing goes around the mask, outlining the eyes. There's a snowflake on the right cheek of the mask and white feathers sprout from the same side of the mask. 

 

Dev and Niall follow Baz from the car to the tall wooden doors, all of them trying to play it cool. Baz raps his knuckles against the doors, and when there's no response he pulls down the small golden chain to sound the doorbell. Soon, the door opens to a tall sandy-blond haired guy with a lion mask covering his face. 

  
"Hey," Baz says lowly, trying not to be recognized.

 

"Come on in," the guy waves them through the doorway and into a large entryway with two sets of stairs leading up to another level.  _ Likely the bedrooms, _ thinks Dev.

 

"We've got drinks over there," the guy points to the right side of the entry where there are more lights and some people dancing as rave music plays loudly. "And over there is the chill zone where there's some games going on. Maybe Spin the Bottle, if you wanna join?" He looks at Baz, intrigued.

 

He blushes. "Nah, I think I'll pass this time. I'm gonna go get a drink. Want one?" He asks Dev and Niall.

 

"Sure! Beer?" Niall says.

 

“I’ll have one too,” says Dev.

 

Baz nods. "I'm on it."

 

Niall pats his back and walks off to the left of the entry, where a circle of people are starting to form near some couches, a coffee table between them, with an empty bottle already on it. An average beer bottle, the tag still on it. 

 

Dev follows, shooting a glance back at Baz and a little wave with a matching smile on his face.

 

"Hey, Simon." Baz's ears perk up at that.  _ He's here. _ "There's Spin The Bottle going on, wanna come?" Baz turns around to see the Indian girl who came in to visit Simon at the Music Co-Op standing next to him. 

 

"Yeah, sure! I'm gonna grab some champagne first though. Save me a seat?" says the guy in the lion mask.

 

"Sure thing," she says.

 

Simon walks over to the table stacked with alcohol, half empty chip bags scattered across the front and a stack of red Solo cups next to the wine. He pours a glass of champagne into a cup and turns around to face the rest of the party, taking a sip. 

 

_ This is my chance, _ Baz thinks.

 

He makes his way over to the table and golden-haired boy to grab a beer. 

 

"Jubelale, huh?" 

 

Baz looks up at Simon. "It's for my friend."

 

Simon nods and takes another sip of his champagne. "I think this might be the worst way to have champagne," he says, looking into his cup of lukewarm champagne. "You gonna go play Spin the Bottle?"

 

"I was thinking about it." Baz smiles.

 

"My friend Penny wants me to go; she says it'll help me get over Agatha."

 

_ Agatha. So he had a girlfriend.  _ "An ex?"

 

"No, she was one of my best friends, but I liked her and she didn't want to be with me." He shrugs. "Anyway, you came. What do you think?" He waves towards the party.

 

"I'm not invited to many parties,"  _ by a cute boy.  _ "But this one seems pretty good. You've got booze, chips, party games,"  _ And a cute boy. _ "What's not to love?"

 

Simon shrugs. 

 

"What do you say we go join the gang of Spin the Bottlers, yeah?" Baz takes a step towards the couch across the large entryway with a dome ceiling.

 

Simon smiles and follows after him. "Yeah."

 

The two of them settle down at the edge of the circle. Baz hands Niall his drink before leaning his back against the edge of the couch and Simon sits cross-legged on the edge of the rich red carpet. Around the circle, Baz recognizes Niall, Dev, Penny, and Gareth. 

 

A girl with white blonde hair up in a bun with strands framing her face and bells in the points of her ears leans forward to spin the bottle and it lands on another girl with dark umber skin and a wide smile. The second girl leans forward and presses her lips against the almost fairy-like girl's, and they break apart a moment later. 

 

Next is Gareth, who takes the bottle in his right hand and spins it clockwise. It spins and spins and spins before it lands on Simon. They both blush and seem hesitant.

 

_ Straight boys,  _ Baz thinks.

 

Simon leans forward and meets Gareth halfway, and they separate quickly.

 

Penny can see that Simon's uncomfortable, or more out of his element, when kissing Gareth, and she isn't sure what to make of it.

 

The bottle makes its way around the circle until it reaches Baz. He spins it, sort of wishing it'll land on Simon if it means Simon won't act all ashamed as he did with Gareth. It spins and it spins and it finally slows to a stop. Pointing towards the golden-masked boy with bronze curls peeking out from behind it. 

 

_ Well, this won't be weird  _ at all _ ,  _ Baz thinks. He looks at Simon and cradles his face with his left palm before pressing his lips against Simon's, his eyes closed. He pulls away and Simon's eyes open, following Baz's.

 

_ Aha, _ Penny thinks.  _ Maybe he isn't as straight as I'd assumed.  _

 

Simon kisses a couple more people throughout the game, girls, guys, and non-binary folk. After a half hour of playing, Simon decides it's time to get another drink, so he gets up and puts his hand on the arm of the sofa to help balance himself. 

 

"Going to get another drink?" Baz asks, still sitting on the floor leaning against the couch.

 

"And food. I think there's still some chips left."

 

Baz gets up. "I'm coming with. I'm getting a little hungry."

 

"There's stuff other than chips too, in the kitchen. I think there's some leftover Shepherd's pie if you're interested?"

 

"That sounds great. I'm famished."

 

Penny notices the two of them getting up and walking off together.  _ Way to go, Simon! _

 

Their walk into the kitchen is loud, the bass of the music playing beats through their chest, and it's so loud that a conversation seems nearly impossible. 

 

"So, what do we have here?" Simon claps his hands together then takes them apart to open the fridge. "We’ve got part of a casserole dish if you're interested in that. We also have eggs if you want me to make you some eggs. How do you like them? Scrambled? Fried? Over-easy?"

 

"Fried is fine, thank you." 

 

"Cool, I'll have some too." Simon opens a cupboard and pulls out a skillet. "How many do you want?"

 

"Two is good. Thank you."

 

Simon pulls the egg carton out of the fridge and while he prepares the food Baz sits down on a bench that wraps around a table. 

 

"So, why are you here?" Simon asks.

 

"I was invited," Baz says it like it's obvious.

 

"Well, as long as you're not a Montague, you're welcome here anytime." He pats Baz's shoulder. 

 

_ Oh no, that's the bro pat _ , Baz thinks. "Well it's a good thing I'm not," Baz says, the words stumbling out a few seconds too late, late enough to be considered suspicious. 

 

"Did they send you to spy on the Capulets?" Simon questions. "What do they want?"

 

Baz scoffs. "You say this as if you are a Capulet."

 

Simon stops and turns around to look Baz in the eyes. Simon's standing so he glares down at Baz, who's sitting on what he thinks is the lowest bench he's ever seen, much less sat on. "I am a Capulet."

 

_ Well, I'm fucked. _ "I'd say it's a good thing I'm not a Montague."   _ Shit, that means Lucy is a Capulet too. How could I have not known that? I’ve been going to the Music Co-Op for years. _

 

The eggs sizzle a little as the butter Simon greased the skillet with seeps into them. Simon turns around to flip them over.

 

"So, what should we do now?" Simon asks as he and Baz eat their food. "We can go back to the party, stay in here. Whatever." Simon's wearing his mask, but he tilts it up so he can eat more, so it pins his bronze curls to his head. Baz swallows his bite.

 

"We could just hang out? I don't care where." He looks down at Simon's empty plate. "But, maybe you should have some more food.”

 

Simon smiles at him. "Maybe you're right. Do you want anything? I can whip up some more eggs if you're hungry."

 

"I'm good with what I've got, thanks. I ate dinner a couple hours ago."

 

"A couple hours is enough time for me to get hungry again," Simon says, his elbow on the counter, leaning towards Baz. A moment later, he shoves himself off of it and opens the fridge. 

 

_ Was he trying to flirt with me? _ Baz asks himself. _ Surely not, right?  _

 

Simon gets a plate from the cabinet and dishes up some of the casserole still left in a large 13-by-9 inch pan, before putting it in the microwave. 

 

Baz looks around the kitchen at all of the appliances. There's not many out, but it’s more than Baz’s family who doesn't use their electric mixer that often, as it's still packed away in the garage, much to his sister Mordelia's dismay. There's something that Baz has noticed about kids: they like to bake things, mainly sweets. Baz thinks he should get their electric mixer out for Mordelia since she's been wanting to use it for ages. He chuckles thinking of it and how happy his younger sister would be. 

 

Simon looks at him from in front of the microwave, leaning back against the oven. And when Baz laughs, Simon tries to dedicate the sound of it to memory. He's not sure why, but something about this boy seems special. 

 

To be honest, he hadn't had a lot of friends who were boys growing up. In fact, he hadn't had many friends at all growing up. He was friends with Penny and Agatha, and he's already ruined one of those relationships. He doesn't even know where she is, just that she's been filed missing to the police and the king is looking for her.

 

"So you work at the Music Co-Op. That's cool." 

  
"Yeah, well I only got the job because my mom's the owner. It is cool though, I'll give you that."

  
"What's it like working for your mom?"

  
"Pretty normal," Simon leans back in his chair, arms propped up behind his head. "I mean, I've never worked for anyone else before so it's kinda my norm? Also, my mom's pretty cool, so we get a chance to talk when there aren't any customers around. What about you? Where do you work at?"

  
"Oh, I don't have a job yet. My dad wants me to go for the big bucks as an economist or financial adviser, but well, there aren't many opportunities for either of those in Watford." He shrugs. "I guess it would be cool to work at the ice cream parlour with Gareth."

  
"You never did tell me why he was called Buckle Boy."

  
Baz laughs. "It's less of a deal than Niall makes it out to be. One day in 10th year, Gareth came to school. Now I feel like it's a good thing to point out that Gareth hardly ever came to school that year. But this was about April I think? Anyway, the school talent show was coming up, and Gareth decided that he would win it."

 

Simon takes his arms from behind his head and puts them on the table, clearly interested in the story Baz is telling him. 

  
"Gareth had plenty of bad ideas. I mean, we were in 10th year back then, so we all had bad ideas. But Gareth, oh boy. He was like the class clown who never showed up. So on the day of the talent show the entire school was herded into the auditorium to see the talent that everyone had to offer. The first person up was Gareth, and you could tell it was Gareth by the _horrible_ taste in music. He played Gangnam style to start, and then he came out on stage wearing nothing but black boxers and a belt with a big buckle that covered his," he coughs. "You know. Dick."

  
Simon blushes and looks to the kitchen floor. "What happened then?"

  
"Everyone laughed and the teachers took him off the stage. The year after that there was no talent show."

  
"Oh my gosh, that's horrible."

  
"I mean, he's probably still emotionally scarred from it, but it didn't stop anyone from being friends with him. In fact, after that the entire school revered him. He was included in the popular clique at school even though he wasn't a jock or a cheerleader. Anyway, you've probably already heard this story, sorry."

  
"But I haven't! I didn't go to your school, my mom homeschooled me."

  
"You mean your mom homeschooled you while owning and working at a music store." Baz whistles. "Dang, she can multitask. How did you and your friend meet then?"

  
"Penny or Agatha?"

  
"Penny." _I do not want to hear about how he and his ex met._

  
"Well her mom and mine were both really good friends so she always came over while our moms were hanging out. Also, she lives down the street, lol."

  
"Right, but I saw her at school all the time." _And she was my rival for top of the class._

  
"Well yeah, her parents wanted to send her to a public school with other kids. It was mainly my dad's decision for me to be homeschooled. He didn't really trust me around other kids." _What???_ Baz thinks. _What do you have to do for your dad to not trust you around other kids?_ Simon notices Baz's obvious panic and tries to calm him. "Don't worry though! He was just worried I'd be friends with the Montague kids who 'have control," he raises his fingers and does quotation marks in the air. "Of the public schools. I think he's crazy." He lets a small pause settle through the air, filled with awkwardness. "Do you want more food?" He says hurriedly, trying to brush off the awkwardness.

  
Baz lets the weirdness of the situation seep into his bones, and a hearty laugh makes its way out of his lips. Through his laughs, he says "You're a disaster Simon, do you know that?"

  
"Hey! That's not a very nice way to treat your host who provided you with special food he made himself." He says teasingly, beginning to laugh himself.

 

The two of them let the laughter die around them, softly and then all at once. 

 

"I have to tell you this. Eggs aren't my favourite, but since you made them for me, I tried them." Baz smiles over at Simon. 

  
"Oh? Am I changing your taste that much already?" Simon teases.

  
"Well, when a pretty guy in a lion's mask offers to make me food I don't usually decline."

  
"P-pretty?" Simon stutters. "You think I'm pretty?"

  
Baz mumbles. "Maybe," and looks down at the ground.

  
There's a moment of silence. 

 

      "Should we go back to the party?" Simon asks. 

  
Baz is enjoying the comfortable atmosphere they've made in the kitchen nook where the noise from the party is ambience noise. "I suppose we probably should. We can't let them wonder who's made off with their wonderful host, now can we?" He winks and gets up from the bench.  
Simon splutters. _Oh my god, a pretty boy just flirted with me._ He takes a moment to collect himself, and when he looks back up at Baz he's leaning against the wall, arms crossed with a smirk on his cheek, which completely destroys any collection Simon had in that moment. A blush dusts his cheeks. _Now is probably a good time to get up, Simon_ , he thinks to himself. And so he does. 

  
The two of them make their way out of the kitchen, and Simon asks the important question. "Do you wanna go back to playing Spin The Bottle?" He says it while looking at the rest of the party, the blue and red strobe lights, and avoiding looking to the boy to his left. 

  
"Yes- but you never got that drink you wanted," Baz says softly.

  
"I-I guess I didn't. You wanna go grab one with me?" Simon says hopefully.

  
"Sure. Do you think they have any more of that lukewarm champagne left?"

“I’m sure there’s some left. And if they don’t have any we can share some lukewarm wine.” He says it like it’s one of the best offers ever, instead of a lukewarm offer of lukewarm wine.

 

As it turned out, there was no champagne left. In fact, the entire bottle had disappeared with the bags of chips. 

 

“Wine it is then,” says Baz, who carefully grabs the still full bottle. “What kind is this?” He holds the label up to look at it. 

 

“Red. It’s from France.”

 

“Oh? Feeling fancy are we?” He cocks his brow at Simon. 

 

Simon looks at Baz underneath his soft bunched eyebrows. "France is really not that far away, mate."  _ Mate? I thought we were getting somewhere _ , Baz thinks. Simon makes his way over to the couches full of people hoping to find someone to make out with, glancing back at Baz to make sure he's following him.  _ Be brave, Simon. _ He winks at Baz. 

  
Baz is left gawk and follow a brave boy in a lion's mask.   


When Simon makes it over to the group he sits on the floor next to Rhy, who sits on his wheelchair. "Hey man. Still Spin the Bottle?"

  
"We have actually upped our game since you left. We're now playing 7 Minutes in Heaven." He pushes back his thick brown hair that falls in a small wave against his forehead.  


"Oh, that is interesting. Oi, Baz." He turns wildly to face Baz who's behind him by only a few feet.

 

"Yeah, Simon?"   


"Can I have some of that wine?" Baz hands it to him and he takes a swig. He sighs, face scrunched up. "I needed that."He turns to face Baz again, a mixture of a soft and risque expression on his face. "They're playing 7 Minutes in Heaven now. How much you wanna bet I can get us paired up?" He smiles up at Baz. 

  
_I have never seen Simon so drunk,_ thinks Rhys. He blushes from secondhand embarrassment for his friend and apparent lover. 

  
Baz blushes as well, but less from secondhand embarrassment and more the fact that Simon just openly flirted with him in front of a circle of people. 

  
"I won't bet money, but what about a kiss?" He says softly, crouching down to sit next to Simon. 

  
Simon smiles wide. "That would be amazing.”

 

Baz smiles back at him. “It’s a deal then. If we get paired I’ll give you a kiss.”

The smile on Simon’s face grows even wider than before.

 

The girl sitting on Baz’s right nudges him in his arm. “It’s your go, buddy.” She peers over at Simon who’s leaning back on his elbows and looking lovingly up at Baz with soft eyes. “Good luck.” She winks.

 

“Thanks.” He leans forward to spin the beer bottle resting sideways on the marble coffee table. He takes a deep breath,  _ in  _ and  _ out,  _ before with a flick of his wrist he sends the bottle spinning clockwise. He hovers over it as it soon begins to slow. The bottle inches around the circle until it lands on- Baz looks back and smiles- Simon.

 

Simon gets up and takes Baz's hand, leading him towards the closet. He waggles his eyebrows at Baz and the circle whistles and hollers, drawing the attention of everyone else at the party momentarily before they all return to their conversations and dances. Baz blushes.  _ If that's the way it's gonna be _ . The door to the closet is open, but the room remains dark until Simon flips a light switch located on the right side of the door inside the closet itself. 

  
"Your time starts now!" calls Penny.

  
Simon grins and pulls the door closed behind Baz. 

  
The two of them stare at each other for a moment, not sure how to proceed from this point forward.

 

"Are you still offering that kiss?" Simon asks, his voice timid.   
  


Baz looks down at him, trying to figure out why Simon has gone from being extra flirty to extremely shy. "That's not a promise I plan to break," he says softly. "Are you doing okay?"   
Simon looks up at his eyes, a fire burning in them. "Can I kiss you?"   
  


Something inside Baz breaks, and he feels his heart melt for this amazing guy. "Yeah." The end of the word comes out in a breath.    
  


Simon places his rough palm against Baz's soft cheek and rubs his thumb against Baz's cheekbone. They hold eye contact for what feels like 7 minutes to Baz until Simon reaches up to press his lips softly to Baz's.

 

When the time is finally up the entire group counts down from 10. When Baz and Simon emerge from the closet, their fingers are still intertwined with one another’s. 

 

“Alright, Simon. Your turn!” Penny calls from the farthest side of the circle.

 

“You all continue without me. I’m gonna go get some fresh air.” He smiles shyly at all of them.    
  


The group cheers again and Simon and Baz both blush again. “Guys. It’s not like that! We’re just going outside to watch the stars.”

 

“That’s bloody well romantic enough!” Niall calls to them.

 

Baz sighs, but he can’t help the smile on his face. 

 

Simon squeezes his hand and nods towards the back door. “Should we get out of here?”

 

“Well we can’t exactly watch the stars from in here, can we?” 

 

“This is why I like you.” He turns back to the group, some of which are still watching the pair of them, while the rest conversing about the best books of the year. “Bye guys!” He waves and then walks towards the patio with Baz in hand. 

 

Baz slides the glass patio door open and they walk out onto stubbly concrete. Pool chairs line up against the side of the house, and the pool itself is lit up from the inside. Simon looks up. The sky is clear and a smattering of stars speckles the night sky.

 

"Do you wanna sit down or walk around for a bit?" Simon asks, being a polite host.    
Baz slides his thumb against Simon's knuckles. "How about a walk? We can probably see the stars better if we're not as close to the house." And so the pair of them walk hand in hand across the lawn. The property seems to go on forever, but they stop at a fountain with birds made of rock perched on top.    
  


"This is nice, don't you think?" asks Simon.   
  


"I think anything would be nice with you."   
  


Simon doesn't know what to do with himself or say after that reveal. "Oh."   
  


_ Oh shit, did I just mess up.  _ Baz shakes his head and looks down at the ground. “I didn’t mean that. Obviously there are things that wouldn’t be nice to do with you. Like fight, or murder people, or-”

 

Simon raises Baz’s hand to his mouth and presses a kiss to it. “I get what you mean. I think anything would be nice with you too.” He chuckles. “Even murder.”

 

And the way that Simon says it, a soft loving way, sets an ember within his very soul. He bends his head down and kisses Simon for what feels not unlike a first time. A first time not in a game. The first time for a new beginning for the both of them.

 

They part and stare in each others' eyes. "You should come back in an hour, without your buddies. Pen's still gonna be here, but she usually goes to bed around one. I'll wait for you."

 

Baz nods. "Where should I meet you?"

 

"I dunno, do you feel like going for a swim?" 

 

\---

 

"Come on boys," Baz tries to make them stand up beside them, but they both sit on the floor persistently. "It's time to go home."

 

Niall and Dev start giggling. 

 

"Come on you two. I'm tired." He pulls at their shoulders again.

 

"Are you sure you don't want to go home and text Simon all night long about your new found love?" Niall cackles, and Baz feels a blush come across his face, almost definitely fever-like. 

 

"Ooooh." Dev and Niall tease. "Someone's got a lover boyyyy."  


End file.
